Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning
Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning (Japanese : ナインティ ナイン ナイツ: レコニング), sometimes known as N3: Reckoning, will be an updated HD remake of the fantasy hack and slash original video game Ninety-Nine Nights, it is scheduled to be released for the PlayStation 4 and XBOX One consoles in the fall of 2015. The game is being made by the developers Q-Entertainment. Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning retells the story of the original Ninety-Nine Nights game and expands further to a new saga in the War With No Name. Originally Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning was only going to be about the story after the events of the original game, but Q-Entertainment decided to remake the storyline from the original game and combine it with the new storyline. The game takes place in a fantasy war between Humans and Goblins fighting for control over an artifact called the Orb. Prologue Long ago in an ancient time, there was a demon, who lead a clan of dark creatures, spreading worldwide fear and destruction. But on the 100th day, the demon was defeated by the Keeper of the Orb and his disciples (the Orb is an artifact that is said to have created the world they live in), since then the demon was known as the King of Ninety-Nine Nights. Peace though wouldn't last, the Keeper of the Orb was murdered and the Orb itself split in two, becoming the Orbs of Light and Dark. The Human and Goblin disciples blamed the other over their master's death, took the Light and Dark Orbs respectively and declared war on each other, the conflict would be known in history as the War of Division, eventually the war ended with the Human forces (with aid from the Arff, elves of light) victorious against the Goblins, who retreated far away. The war's end marked the beginning of a great era for Human prosperity. Time has eventually passed since the War of Division, but now a new war is about to commence. The Goblin King, Dwykfarrio, has amassed a great army, along with the Goblins, he has gained the alliegence of the Orcs, the Arphann (elves of darkness) and the Outland tribes. But rumour has it that Dwykfarrio has also gained support from an ancient demon long thought dead. As the Forces of Dark are beginning to penetrate Human territories, the Maiden of Light, Ectvarr, summons the Temple Knights to organize and lead an army to fight back against the Forces of Dark. ... And it is then when the tale of the War With No Name begins. ... ... ... The war in which only two individuals will stand out more than any other: A female knight in crimson armour, and a black knight with an azure sword. Game Menus and Gameplay The menus from the original Ninety-Nine Nights game has been updated exclusively for N3: Reckoning. It also introduces Free Battle Mode and Create-A-Warrior mode which weren't present in the previous game. STORY MODE - Play as any of the 16 playable souls, and see the war through their point of view. FREE BATTLE MODE - Exclusive to Ninety-Nine Nights Reckoning. Play any battle as any of the 16 playable characters for the fun of it, although the mission conditions from Story Mode will remain the same. TUTORIAL - A mode that teaches you the basics of playing Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning. You can only play as Inphyy or Coldarrt in Tutorial. CREATE-A-WARRIOR - Create your own character to help decide the fate of the Orb. See the Create-A-Warrior section for more details. GALLERY - In the original game, you only got to view artwork that you needed to buy in-verse by using battle points. In N3: Reckoning, there's more artwork, a music section (both from this remake and the original games), character profile section, movie section and finally a voice sample section. All this will be unlocked as you progress through Story Mode. OPTIONS - Basically where you can change the settings of the game, such as difficulty, sound, colour etc. you can also load or save your progress here. GAMEPLAY Those who played the original Ninety-Nine Nights will be able to familiarize with the controls for Ninety-Nine Nights: The Reckoning due to the similarity.The game plays in the similar style to other Hack and Slash genre video games such as Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors series and Capcom's Sengoku Basara series. Each playable character all has a normal attack and power attack which you can press repeatedly to perform a combo attack. For a few examples: you could repeatedly press either the normal attack or power attack until the character's combo ends. You can also perform a combo pressing a normal attack then a power attack, for intance: pressing the normal attack button x3 before finishing the combo pressing the power attack button. Next is the Orb Attack and Orb Spark Attack, the Orb Attack is a powerful move which can be available if you fill up your Orb Attack Gauge by obtaining red orbs coming out of enemies you defeat, pressing the Orb Attack button activates it while pressing again or holding the button enables you to use the Orb Attack. The Orb Spark Attack is an ultimate attack which can be available after you fill out the Orb Spark Gauge. To fill out the Orb Spark Gauge, you must require blue orbs coming out of enemies you just defeated with an Orb Attack, when the Orb Spark Gauge is fiiled, you can press the same button for Orb Attacks to activate the Orb Spark Attack. Bear in mind that you have the Orb Attack Gauge and the Orb Spark Gauge filled up, press the Orb Attack/Orb Spark Attack button will activate the Orb Spark Attack first. For playable characters (such as Inphyy and Coldarrt) you get the option to order Guard Units, soldiers who will fight alongside you during battle. Guard Units are split into 4 groups: Infantry (use swords), Heavy Infantry (use Heavy Swords), Pikemen (use spears), Archers (use bows) and Sorcerors (use magic), though some characters have unique guard unit types, Coldarrt has a Cavalry Knight Guard Unit, Pyurrot has a Dragon Summoner Guard Unit, Syumerrt has an Expert Archers Guard Unit and both Inphyy and Epharr can use the Female Knight Guard Unit. Some characters don't have a Guard Unit at all, Dwingvatt, Vigk Vagk and Klarran are unable to use it. To issue commands for your Guard Unit, you simply use the directional pad and the Summon/Release Guards buttons. Although if you really want your characters to go solo in battle, you can choose if you want to use a Guard Unit or not before the battle. Characters (Playable) There are 16 playable characters to choose from in Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning. FORCES OF LIGHT The Forces of Light are lead by the Temple Knights with Inphyy and Aspharr serving as the commanders. The army itself consist of mostly Humans, but they do gain the assistance of the Arff (Light Elves) led by Syumerrt. The Divine City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd serves as the Forces of Light's main attack, though the Temple Knights themsleves are capable on taking a huge number of enemies personally. Ectvarr establishes the Temple Knights to form the Forces of Light when the Goblin King Dwykfarrio and the Forces of Dark start attacking Human territory. INPHYY (The Angel in Crimson Armour) Age: 17 Gender: Female Race: Human Occupation: Temple Knight Orb Spark: Light Weapon Type: Broadsword #Temple Sword (Default Weapon) #Bloody Rose #Phoenix Blade #Klausorus (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Amethyst Saber (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Excalibur (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Inphyy is a female knight known by allies and enemies alike as the 'Crimson Angel', her lineage is said to be "blessed with the divine protection of the Light". Inphyy's father, a prominent Temple Knight himself, was murdered by the Goblins and since then she has sworn vengeance towards them. Inphyy is unwavering in her belief of justice, the faith in the Temple Knights and her loyalty to the Maiden of Light, she also has a close relationship with her stepbrother Aspharr. When the Forces of Dark begin attacking Human borders, Inphyy is given leadership to command the Temple Knights, giving her the opportunity to eliminate the Goblins and avenge her father. ASPHARR (The Reluctant Blue Knight) Age: 19 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Temple Knight Orb Spark: Light Weapon Type: Spear #Temple Spear (Default Weapon) #Knight Lance #Crystal Spear #Bryunak (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Nereid Spear (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Longinus (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Aspharr is a proud young knight who is Inphyy's stepbrother and Ectvarr's childhood friend. Thoughtful and cool headed, Aspharr tends to not like conflict and seems to question the term 'justice' as a political motive by Humans. Nevertheless he is willing to fight for those he wishes to protect and charge at the enemy himself without fear. When Aspharr is given the position of second-in-command behind Inphyy, he decides to make sure to protect his younger stepsister in battle. MYIFEE (The Man with Hidden Nobility) Age: 32 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Mercenary Orb Spark: Fire Weapon Type: Double bladed Sword #Double Edge (Default Weapon) #The Tornado #Black Ox #Ansalar (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #The Tempest (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Lӕvateinn (Bonus Weapon) ''(Unlocked after meeting certain conditions)'' A mercenary known as the 'Bull', it is said that Myifee singlehandedly slew 1000 powerful Orcs unscathed. Myifee was born from a family of politicians and lawyers, which gave him an understanding of how Human policies work. He was formerly a member of the Temple Knights, but he left to become an independent soldier due to many disagreements he had with them. He recently signs up for the Divine City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd after taking an interest in the swordswoman Epharr. TYURRU (A Sorceress and Friend of Water Spirits) Age: 12 Gender: Female Race: Human Occupation: Sorceress Orb Spark: Water Weapon Type: Magic Staff #School Wand (Default Weapon) #Antique Rod #Prime Key #Memory Mace (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Ocean Sorceress Staff (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Varunastra (Bonus Weapon) ''(Unlocked after meeting certain conditions)'' Tyurru is a sorceress of the Divine City Academy of Wizardry. She was found lying beside an ancient tree as a baby by the wizard Mylarrvaryss, who adopted her as his own. A prodigy when it comes to magic, Tyurru yearns to learn much of the outside world and see what wonders are out there, for she has never traveled far away from the academy. On one of her training excursions, Tyurru came upon and befriended the water spirit Liva-tan. KLARRAN (The Spiritual Man) Age: 30 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Priest Orb Spark: Soul Weapon Type: Club #Antique Icon (Default Weapon) #Punishment #Sentinel #Staff of Slumber (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Cane of Faith (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Sharur (Bonus Weapon) ''(Unlocked after meeting certain conditions)'' Formerly lived as a criminal, Klarran changed his ways and became a priest after he was caught stealing from the church of Arrpathoss in the Bastide of Varrgandd. When he hears knews of the war, Klarran senses something sinister lurking in the land, believing that whatever this sinister presence is, it is the source of the trouble that is said to come. Hoping to find the answers, the priest decides to journey the land. He is friends with the leader of the Arrf, Syumerrt. SYUMERRT (The Archer of Light) Age: Unknown Gender: Male Race: Arrf (Light Elf) Occupation: Leader Orb Spark: Crystal Weapon Type: Longbow #Light Longbow (Default Weapon) #Elvish Longbow #Dragon Slayer #Star Catcher (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Comet Summoner (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Brahmastra (Bonus Weapon) ''(Unlocked after meeting certain conditions)'' Although his age in unknown, Syumerrt is the leader of the Arrf tribe, a clan of light elves who excel archery and use it to slay the black dragons summoned by the Arphann, their enemies. While Syumerrt may act and speak in a stoic manner, there are times when he can actually show weakness when he is teased or flustered. When Dwykfarrio the Goblin King receives aid from the Arphann led by his rival Pyurrot and decides to launch attacks on Human borders, Syumerrt assembles his archer battalion to aid the Humans against the Forces of Dark. But one must wonder, what kind of destiny could be in store for the elvish archer and his people? EPHARR (Orc-Slaying Amazon of Vengeance) Age: 26 Gender: Female Race: Human Occupation: Mercenary Orb Spark: Ice Weapon Type: Longsword #Iron Sword (Default Weapon) #Slayer Sword #Huntress Blade #Frostbite (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Sword of Retribution (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Masamune (Bonus Weapon) ''(Unlocked after meeting certain conditions)'' A beautiful female warrior possessing a cool demeanor, Epharr is a lone mercenary-for-hire who specializes in hunting down orcs. She has despised orcs ever since she was a child and shows an alarming ferocity when battling them, though the reasons why she does isn't known to people. Epharr's main target is the chieftain of the Waw-Raw orcs Leuu, who she has a personal grudge against. When the war begins, Epharr signs up as part of the Divine City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd where she gains the attention of the warrior known as 'the Bull'. FORCES OF DARK The Forces of Dark is first led by the Goblin King Dwykfarrio, who also unites the orcs, the Outland tribes and the Arphann under him. Dwykfarrio wishes to unite the orbs in two and usher in an era of Goblin prosperity. Eventually, the major defeat at Pholya Flatlands and the death of King Dwykfarrio reduces the Forces of Dark to ruin until it is reformed again, this time (to the surprise of many) by a human, Coldarrt. The Ogre Lord of Nandekaziann Mahginaii takes the reign of grand commander of the new Forces of Dark. Many join the Forces of Dark with the desire for vengeance, particularly against the Temple Knights. COLDARRT (The Demon Knight of Cold Judgement) Age: 25 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Swordsman Orb Spark: Dark Weapon Type: Heavy Sword #Iron Zweihänder (Default Weapon) #Berserker Knight Sword #Däbula-Vegrr #Dark Lord Saber (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Sumuka-Vazdunürr (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Balmung (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) A human knight in black armour and an azure sword, sometimes leading a cavalry to battle. This man appears after the death of Goblin King Dwykfarrio and begins attacking soldiers of the Temple Knights. Coldarrt abhors a deep hatred towards any who serve the Maiden of Light, though the reasons why are not yet unknown. What is known though, is that he is in possession of the Dark shard of the Orb and is determined to destroy the Temple Knights no matter what it takes. Coldarrt re-establishes the Forces of Dark and allows the Ogre Lord Mahginaii to take command of the army, all he wishes is to defeat the Angel in Crimson Armour and bring judgement upon the Maiden of Light. PYURROT (The Determined Dark Elf) Age: Unknown Gender: Female Race: Arphann (Dark Elf) Occupation: Leader Orb Spark: Dark Weapon Type: Curve Sword #Elvish Sword (Default Weapon) #Dragon Sword #Sky Ruler #Onyx Blade (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #The Night Queen (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Muramasa (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) A woman who leads the Arphann tribe, a clan of dark elves who specialize in taming dragons to do their bidding and have constantly battled the Arrf, their enemies. Secretly, Pyurrot is aware of who the true mastermind behind the War With No Name really is and wishes to stop his/her plans from succeeding. She comes across the human known as Coldarrt, who appears waging his own war against the Temple Knights and notices his possession of the Dark Orb. Curious about the path Coldarrt is taking, Pyurrot makes the decision of aiding him in his quest. DWARAWAKK (The Goblin Prince of Morality) Age: 20 Gender: Male Race: Goblin Occupation: Warrior Orb Spark: Steel Weapon Type: Battle Rod #Wooden Rod (Default Weapon) #Iron Staff #Appraiser Pole #War God's Pole (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Heavenly Lion Rod (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Ruyi Jingu Bang (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) The son of the Goblin King Dwykfarrio, Dwarawakk is also known as the champion of the Goblin race. He has had to face many expections ever since he was a child, in order to one day succeed his father as the Goblin King. While his people, including his father, have a reasonable hatred for Humans, Dwarawakk knows that not all Humans are evil and some are willing to fight honourably. When Dwykfarrio is killed in battle, all hopes for any future for the Goblins rest on the shoulders of Dwarawakk. AMOURREX (Mercenary with a Vowed Grudge) Age: 23 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Mercenary Orb Spark: Thunder Weapon Type: Axe #Bronze Axe (Default Weapon) #Glory Axe #Justifier #Golden Axe (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Avenger (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Sekira Peruna (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Amourrex was a young, respected warrior of the Divine City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd who had a promising future as the army's grand commander. But during the Battle of Pholya Flatlands, the Temple Knights ordered the battalion Amourrex leaded to engage the Goblin army in a position considered suicidal. When the Goblin army ambushed the mercenaries, all of Amourrex's comrades and friends were killed, leaving him the only survivor. Since then, he holds the Temple Knight Inphyy, the one who gave the order, responsible for the deaths of his friends. When he learns of the Forces of Dark reformed and a number of Humans amongst the ranks, Amourrex makes the decision to join the Forces of Dark as one of the many who have a vendetta against the Temple Knights. MYITAAL (Seeker of Logic and Reasoning) Age: 27 Gender: Male Race: Human Occupation: Tactician Orb Spark: Mirror Weapon Type: Rapier #Fencer Sword (Default Weapon) #Politician Blade #Sword of the Righteous #Correction (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Unity Sword (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Almace (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Myitaal is Myifee's younger cousin. Myitaal grew up among the politicians and lawyers of Varrgandd, learning bit by bit how people truly felt about other people. He realized that many would use petty ideals as an excuse for their actions, and it is for that reason that Myitaal was unable to trust them. Myitaal joins the Forces of Dark when he learns how they wish for the land to be ruled, feeling that it is the most logical decision to take. Myitaal hopes to contribute heavily for the army, and is prepared to face even his cousin. DWINGVATT (The Vengeful Goblin Warrior) Age: 15 Gender: Male Race: Goblin Occupation: Warrior Orb Spark: Wind Weapon Type: Twin Swords #Twin Fang (Default Weapon) #Black Scimitar #Nemesis #Hell's Dagger (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Deviltooth (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) #Gan Jiang & Mo Ye (Bonus Weapon) (Unlocked after meeting certain conditions) Dwingvatt is a goblin whose main feature is his human-like skin, henceforth he is known by many as the 'White Goblin'. Dwingvatt once lived peacfully amongst other goblins, and always looked up to his older brother Dwinga, who he considered an example of a goblin warrior. However, Dwingvatt's life shattered to pieces when the Temple Knights came and raided the goblin settlement he lived in, he watched his brother fighting back against the Temple Knights until a female knight in crimson armour slew him. Wishing to avenge his brother, Dwingvatt joins the goblin army led by King Dwykfarrio in hopes of searching for the female knight and bring fate full circle. VIGK VAGK (The Peaceful Troll) Age: 3 Gender: Male Race: Troll Occupation: Slave Orb Spark: Earth Weapon Type: None (He mainly uses his fists, but he is able to pick up tree trunks, stone pillars and other objects as melee weapons) Vigk Vagk is a troll who is actually very kind and peace-loving. He use to live in a forest full of animals he befriended until he was suddenly captured by orcs to be used as a weapon of war. While in his captivity, Vigk Vagk met the kind goblin soldier Dwinkle and the two became best friends. Vigk Vagk is always seen at Dwinkle's side and will protect him from any harm. Vigk Vagk wishes to be free from war and take his friend Dwinkle back to the forest he came from. Characters (Non-playable) There are two types of non-playable characters (NPC's) that appear in the game: the common soldiers that make up the ranks of the armies and the characters who have important roles to play in the story. Here are many of the important NPC's you will come across along the way. ECTVARR The Maiden of Light and one of the protectors of the Orb of Light. Ectvarr is the Princess of the Divine City of Varrfarrinn and a childhood friend of Aspharr. When she hears that the Goblin King Dwykfarrio has raised an army and began attacking Human borders, Ectvarr assembles the Temple Knights to lead the Forces of Light in order to stop Dwykfarrio. KING DWYKFARRIO The Goblin King. Dwykfarrio has united all the Goblins and declared war against the Humans. Not only has he brought together the Goblins and Orcs, but has gained the trust and alliegence of the Arphann and the Outland tribes. Dwykfarrio wishes to claim the Orb of Light from humanity and unite it with the Dark Orb that is in his possession, with that he will usher in an age of prosperity for all Goblinkind. LORD MAHGINAII The lord of a clan of Ogres residing in the city of Nandekaziann. Mahginaii is a fair and just ruler to his people and possesses a jolly nature, yet he has shown to display a sardonic wit. He did not accept King Dwykfarrio's request for an alliegence due to a past incident between the two. But one day, Mahginaii was approached by a human possessing the Dark Orb of all things and asking for alliegence, curious as to why a human would go to such extremes, he accepts the position given to him as the leader of the new Forces of Dark. SHAAMI A beautiful elvish woman who is the wife of Lord Mahginaii. Shaami has a charming and tactical mind to go with her elegant nature. She is prepared to fight, and if it comes down to it, die alongside her beloved. HEPPE A member of the Temple Knights who is 20 years old. Heppe harbors a secret crush on the female knight Inphyy, but is unable to show his affections for her due to her commanding nature as a knight. Nevertheless, he is a soldier willing to help out his allies whenever he gets the opportunity to do so. GRORGANN A veteran member of the Temple Knights, sometimes serving as a second-in-command. Grorgann was once the right-hand man and comrade of Inphyy's father, seeing the daughter of his old friend being the commander of the Temple Knight during the War With No Name, Grorgann makes it his sole purpose to protect the lives of both Inphyy and her older stepbrother Aspharr. BADOKK A veteran member of the Temple Knights like his comrade Grorgann, Badokk is also the commander of the Divne City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd. While he may appear to look like a brute with a rough attitude, Badokk is actually a man of honour and sometimes humble. When Myifee and Epharr sign up to become Divine City mercenaries, Badokk becomes their superior. LARDYARR A dark skinned female warrior who serves as the Maiden of Light's main protector. Lardyarr has been Ectvarr's bodyguard since the latter was a child and has saved the Maiden of Light from danger on many occasions. SALRETTE A sorceress who was a former pupil at the City Academy of Wizadry until she was exiled by Mylarrvaryss. Salrette is a master of poison magic and attacks her foes summoning venomous induced whips. Salrette has an enthusiastic personality, but also possesses a seductive charm, she has a crush on the Damned Knight Coldarrt and wishes to assist him in anyway she can. LEUU Leuu is the chieftain of the Waw-Raws Orc tribe and the strongest Orc in all of Vannvargenn. He is an evil and ruthless individual who is rude even towards his own allies. Leuu takes great delight in killing a human, it doesn't matter to him if his victim is a human child. Although the military prowess of the orcs surpasses that of their allies in the Forces of Dark, Leuu and his tribe are content with serving under the Goblin King Dwykfarrio and joining in his war against the human race. ZULENN Zulenn is the second-in-command of Coldarrt's Berserker Knights and is highly trusted by his leader. He has a unique ability to instill courage to his comrades even in the face of death. Originally homeless, Zulenn was given a reason to live by Coldarrt who trained him and a few others how to fight, hence why Zulenn is forever loyal to the Damned Knight. TEA TEA Tea Tea is a bandit who frequently lurks about the marketplaces of the Bastide of Varrgandd. After being caught by the Divine City Mercenary Unit, Tea Tea is given a second chance by serving them in the war, much to his horror. While he may have moments where he acts like a coward, Tea Tea is well versed with a sword and does show a noble sense of determination at times, making his comrades wonder if Tea Tea really is just a bandit. LORD VYDENN The castellan of Varrvazarr Castle, which is an outlands defending fortress. Lord Vydenn is a dignified, highly-respected leader of great pride, leading his soldiers in the name of the House of Varrvazarr's honour while bringing his talented sons through a strict upbringing. Vydenn cherishes the people close to him and will never allow the pride of Varrvazarr to be tarnished. MYLARRVARYSS A powerful wizard and Tyurru's guardian, Mylarrvaryss is the head of the City Academy of Wizardry located in the city of Divine Varrfarrinn. A master of elemental fire magic, Mylarrvaryss is well knowledgable about many things in the world, including about the Orb of Light and the Orb of Darkness. He is sometimes known by the nickname "Myla" by many. YESPERATT A bewitching sorceress of the City Academy of Wizadry who manipulates Earth magic. Yesperatt is one with a desire to learn new things and seek new possibilities in the art of magic, she acts as a caring older sister to Tyurru and wishes nothing but for the young magician to be powerful in magic as well as she is. Yesperatt heads to the Bastide of Varrgandd where it is attacked by the Forces of Dark, she goes at the behest of the grand wizard Mylarrvaryss to aid Tyurru during the war. DWINKLE A goblin soldier who befriends the troll Vigk Vagk the moment they meet. Dwinkle is actually scared of fighting in the war, but feels like he has to do it for the sake of his people. While he feels vunerable all alone, Dwinkle will gain much confidence fighting alongside his best friend. KING GYAGARR The king of the Gewgs, a race of lizards living in the outlands, to many he is known as the 'Sovereign of the Desert'. King Gyagarr believes that the strength of the Gewgs is matched by no other, but he can be amazed at the bravery and determination of any fighter (Gewg or not) who show such qualities, to the point where he praises them for their accomplishments. PPAKK THE THIRD The king of the outland-dwelling frogs known as the Pwucks. Pwucks are an independent race with their own religion, language and customs. While he is allied to the Goblin King Dwykfarrio, Ppakk the Third is secretly waging guerilla warfare in the conflict for the purpose of futhering the prowess of the Pwucks. PPWIKK THE FOURTH The king of the Pwucks after Ppakk the Third is killed in battle. Unlike his predecessor who was an arrogant king and a difficult ally to communicate, Ppwikk the Fourth is rather rational about his rule and can speak many languages. He is aware of the situation his people are in due to the deaths of the former Pwuck leader and King Dwykafarrio, and wishes to ensure that the Pwuck civilization lives to see the end of the war, henceforth he allies himself with others in the Forces of Dark. VYERTENN The eldest son of Lord Vydenn of Varrvazarr. As he is the heir to the throne of Varrvazarr Castle, Vyertenn shoulders the burden of many expectations placed upon him, which he is so far managed. Vyertenn, like his father, is determined that the pride, reputation and legacy of the House of Varvazarr is one that will never fall in this war. VYARRHARTENN The second son of Lord Vydenn. Vyarrhartenn is the strongest warrior among all soldiers of Varrvazarr Castle, displaying such fierce might against against any enemy who will try to lay siege to his father's castle. Despite his fierce strength, Vyarrhartenn speaks with a polite and respectful personality. VYTEN The third son of Lord Vydenn. While he is as prideful about the legacy of Varvazarr like his father and brothers, Vyten tends to be quite harsh and sarcastic at times. He is a capable knight being able to fight without any wasted movements, something that seems to impress the enemy when battling him. LAKRRI The chieftainess of the Uu (a tribe of merfolk), Lakrri is a reliable ally for the Forces of Dark and a trusted friend of Lord Mahginaii. She is overly protective of her sisters Lakrra and Lakrre. NUUYAT A subordinate to Pyurrot, Nuuyat follows her commander every lead. Though she wouldn't outright admit it, Nuuyat seems to have a soft spot for the Berserker Knights. ORHTAII The general that leads the Ogre army, Orhtaii has much experience in the art of battle. He fights with dedication, wishing to show the might of the ogres with his own strength. LAYVANN A sorceror of the City Academy of Wizadry that excels in Wind elemental magic. Layvann is sent by Mylarrvaryss to personally aid the Temple Knights in the war. He was a friend of the sorceress Salrette before she was exiled. RANDERRL Amourrex's comrade-in-arms in the Divine City Mercenary Unit, Randerrl acts like a surrogate guardian to his comrades just like his friend does. He has a list of many accomplishments under his belt, including defeating specific enemies and saving his allies from danger. ARRLOPPO A new recruit of the Divine City Mercenary Unit. He is an eagerly, rather hotheaded individual wishing to make a name for himself. He doesn't believe he has any weaknesses and thinks he has what it takes to defeat the Damned Knight. ILTISURR One of the newest members of the Temple Knights. Iltisurr has always dreamed of being a Temple Knight ever since he was saved by one when he was a child. He wishes to help vanquish the Forces of Dark for the glory of humanity. The Battlefield In the world of Ninety-Nine Nights, the War With No Name takes place in a vast land called Vannvargenn. Home to many races, Vannvargenn is divided into a northern and southern region by rivers that flow from the mountains in the north and the great plateau's of the east, to the ocean in the west. At the mouth of the river lies the major city Bastide of Varrgandd. To the west, on the far side of the inlet, one can make out the city Divine Varrfarrinn. Before the War With No Name, Human rule stretched from the southwest area, the central plains and the stretch of mountains to the south where Varrvazarr Castle lies. In the northern mountains and the Ywa-Ue-Uar forests in the east, there are many Goblin and Orc settlements. The Ogre city of Nandekaziann lies in the mountains south of the forest and in the southeast of Vannvargenn lies the lands of the Outland tribes that consist of the Pwucks, the Gewgs and the Uu. DIVINE VARRFARRINN A massive city blessed by the presence of Maiden of Light. At its center lies the Divine Temple of Varrforss where the Orb of Light is located. Another landmark is the City Academy of Wizardry, though only those that excel in sorcery can enter. The Divine Varrfarrinn is heavily defended and has a huge Temple Knight presence, fitting because the Temple Knights fortress is located in the city. Sometimes the Temple Knights practice their military training outside the Divine Varrfarrinn's main gates. THE BASTIDE OF VARRGANDD Varrgandd is a city of commerce that rises above the land where the Goblin Army was wiped out by the Divine City Mercenary Unit during the War of Division. The city's symbol is a knight astride a seahorse. With residential wards, broad plazas and bazaars, the thriving commerce of Varrgandd attracts merchants from all over the world. FELPPE VILLAGE A little village located north of the Bastide of Varrgandd. There is a small church on a large hill that overlooks the whole village and a large plain east of the hill. ELZYYON TEMPLE Once a place of Human religion in the past, Elzyyon Temple is now a military outpost for the Temple Knights and the Divine City Mercenary Unit of Varrgandd. It is located where the Wyantenn and Pholya Rivers connect. The temple holds many scars on its many walls, courtesy of the Dividing War. VARRVAZARR CASTLE Located deep in the Everr Mountains, the original purpose of Varrvazarr Castle is that of a human outpost that is meant to separate the Outlands from the rest of Vannvargenn. Protecting the castle is the gigantic Ice Gate which has been the symbol of defending Castle Varrvazarr and the Human territory for hundreds of years. The leader of Varrvazarr Castle is Lord Vydenn, whose family continue to protect their lands from the Outland tribes. EAURVARRIA MOUNTAINS A mountaineous, desolate place with withered trees, exposed rock and spreading coal. The mountain region spreads from the nothwestern edge of Vannvargenn to Fort Wyandeek. Scattered along the mountains are many Goblin and Orc settlements that live in the harsh enviroment due to having to retreat from the central plains in the Dividing War hundreds of years ago. RIVER WYANTENN A long river that begins at Fort Wyandeek, connects with the Pholya River and towards the ocean in the west crossing through the Bastide of Varrgandd. Most of the riverbed is very shallow, enabling travellers to cross over with comfortable ease, the river also serves as the passageway to Fort Wyandeek in the north. FORT WYANDEEK The only remaining Goblin army fortress left. Situated in the northern mountains, Fort Wyandeek has been used as frontline base in previous wars, including the War of Division, acquiring many functions as a key fortress for the Goblins. While there is a heavy Goblin and Orc military presence, Fort Wyandeek is also home to the largest number of Goblin civilians in Vannvargenn, who live in the many villages inside the fortress. PHOLYA FLATLANDS A rather large area located in the central plains. Scattered the Pholya Flatlands are small, very ancient ruins that appeared to have been part of an ancient city many years ago. The area is separated in two by the Pholya River. Soon, this place will become the venue of the most deciding battles of the War With No Name. YWA-UE-UAR FORESTS Sometimes known as the 'Forest of the Lost'. The Ywa-Ue-Uar Forests is where the Goblins retreated to after being defeated by the Humans in the Dividing War. Rumour has it that deep inside the forest, there is a ruin that was once part of an ancient kingdom that existed during the time when the King of Ninety-Nine Nights covered the world of darkness. TOMB OF THE ANCIENT ONES A cave of catacombs located in the far north of Vannvargenn. Only the Arrf and Arphann elves know of its existence. It is an ominous place that details the history of a forgotten tribe that no longer exists in the pages of Human or Goblin history. KALDBRANDD MOUNTAIN The highest moutain in Vannvargenn. Kaldbrannd Mountain is located at the edge of the southern Everr mountains, surrounded by abandoned, very strategic military strongholds, it is also a passage leading to the lands of Varrvazarr in the north. Kaldbrannd Mountain has been the sight of the many battles in the past. MYYTIIA BAY Located on the southern coast south of Varrgandd, Myytiia Bay is one of the most beautiful places in the land. However it is also one of the many shores that Humans and the Uu have also come to blows with one another. There are many small old wrecked human fishing ship lying on the beach, the handiwork of the Uu's wrath. DIVINE GLAPHAGAAN The smallest of the three human cities. Divine Glaphagaan was built on the very site the deciding battle of the Dividing War took place which ended in victory for the Humans. The city serves as a major stronghold for the Forces of Light during the War With No Name, the large cathedral of Varrystt used as a headquarters for the Temple Knights. TENWYYGUK TRAIL A long, hazardous mountain path that leads from the central plains to the Ogre city of Nandekaziann in the east and to the Outlands in the south. Many who travel through this trail feel as if their lives are in peril. VARRDORR MEADOWS An area that is north of the city Divine Varrfarrinn. Varrdorr is also known as the 'Calming Land' due to its beautiful landscape and is usually route that between Divine Varrfarrin to the rest of Vannvargenn. Since the War With No Name has begun however, an ominous presence has been sensed in the area, causing many to be on their guard while passing through Varrdorr. MEGANNDER FIELDS A vast, open area of land, Megannder Fields is another place that has been a venue of previous wars. This mighty plain will once again serve as the battlefield for the right to decide future's fate. NANDEKAZIANN Located deep in the eastern Everr Mountains is the Ogre city of Nandekaziann, which is ruled by the Ogre Lord Mahginaii. This large city has been able to prosper and become more advanced than the other cities in Vannvargenn due to being the only one not ravaged by war. The handful of what's left of the remaining Goblin population has retreated to Nandekaziann as a safe haven. ANOTHER WORLD A dimesion where the King of Ninety-Nine Nights rules, banished there by the Keeper of the Orb a very long time ago. SECRET STAGE ?????????????????????????????????? Story Chapters In story mode, you play as one of the 16 playable characters, a story chapter is basically a battle seen from your character's point-of-view. Although at the beginning you can only play as Inphyy, other characters will be unlocked as you progess through a character's story. Bear in mind though that some characters have more or few story chapters than others. INPHYY ASPHARR MYIFEE TYURRU KLARRAN SYUMERRT EPHARR COLDARRT PYURROT DWARAWAKK AMOURREX MYITAAL DWINGVATT VIGK VAGK Create-A-Warrior Under construction, m'kay~ Trivia *As mentioned in the first section, Ninety-Nine Nights: Reckoning was originally going to be just a sequel of the first Ninety-Nine Nights game, but Q-Entertainment decided to make a retelling of the first game along with the sequel because they felt that the original game didn't explain much about the game world of N3 well enough. *Two stages from the original game were cut for the remake, Outside Wyandeek and Everr Mountains, to make way for two new stages, River Wyantenn and Mount Kaldbrandd respectively. Also, the Icegate and Castle Varvazarr stages from the original game have merged together as one in the remake. *Coldarrt was originally going to have two spears as weapon, but Q-Entertainment decided to give him the Heavy Sword instead. Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:XBOX One Category:XBOX One games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Fantasy Category:Swords Category:Spears Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:2015 Category:2015 video games Category:Remake Category:Expansion Category:Dragons Category:Elves Category:Enhanced Versions of Existing Games Category:Video Games